Eh, Ada Tamu!
by Kopi and Co
Summary: Modern AU! Alyssa gagal nonton film! Namun dia tidak menyesalinya, kenapa ya? Papa!England, Teen!fem!Scotland, Om!Sweden, Tante!Fem!Denmark.


HETALIA punya Himaruya Hikadez

Cerita punya Kopi and Co

 _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari karya trasformatif ini._

 _XxXx_

Salah satu pelabuhan di kota Inggris di penuhi massa. Sama seperti gula yang di kerumuni semut. Meski kapal yang berlabuh di pelabuhan itu sangat besar, namun masih juga tertutup oleh lautan manusia.

Para manusia yang datang ke sana sore itu hanya punya dua tujuan.

1 mereka yang akan menumpang kapal

2 Mereka yang mengucapkan selamat jalan pada para penumpang kapal.

Sebuah mobil hitam melaju menyeruak lautan massa. Mobil itu berhenti di ujung dermaga. Seorang pria _gentleman_ turun dari kursi pengemudi dan membuka pintu penumpang.

Tangan halus memegang tangan sang pria _gentleman_ tadi. Si pria menagapinya mengenggam erat tangan tadi dan sedikit membungkuk untuk membatu si penumpang tadi keluar dari mobil.

Di dermaga berdiri tegak seorang gadis cantik, wajahnya tertutup oleh jaring jaring menjadi aksesori topi lebarnya.

Si gadis menghirup dalam udara di pelabuhan. Kemudian topi lebarnya di lepasnya.

" Ross? " Panggil ibunya.

Merasa terpanggil gadis itu menoleh kebelakang, ibunya baru saja keluar dari mobil. Gadis cantik itu langsung menghampiri ibunya.

" Huh kapal ini lebih kecil dari _Nautius. "_ Komennya ditujukan pada _gentleman_ di sebelahnya.

" Terserah padamu saja, kau gadis yang tak pernah puas. Setibanya di New York kau akan menjadi istriku, Ros. Sekarang cepat keburu terlambat. "

XxXxXxX

Tak jauh dari dermaga, ada sebuah bar yang ramai akan pengunjung. Di kursi penggunjung paling depan dekat cendela, beberapa pemuda berjudi, mempertaruhkan satu tiket kapal yang di jadwalkan berangkat hari ini.

"Damn you! Jack!" Umpat seorang pemuda.

" Ahaha haha sampai jumpa kawan, semoga beruntung." Kata Jack yang buru buru mengambil uang dan tiket kapal. Berlari masuk kapal.

 ***Clik ***

Seseorang dengan sadis telah mematikan TV. Alyssa menoleh ke belakang.

Di belakang berdiri seorang wanita dewasa berdecak pinggang dan salah satu tangan membawa remote, jangan lupakan kedua alis yang menukik tajam penuh rasa sebal.

" Tapi Maaaa " Rajuk Alyssa

" No no no. Kamu dah terlalu banyak nonton film begituan. "

" Tap tapi maaa, film ini _first on Tv_ ma..."

" No no no " Wanita itu sedikit membungkuk, menggerakan telunjuknya tanda melarang. " Kan kamu dah menontonnya di _netflix_. Kalau perlu nanti ibu download-kan deh film nya. " Ujar wanita itu melunak dan setengah merayu.

Alyssa yang masih agak marah karena gagal nonton film pun sedikit melupakan amarahnya.

" Huffp jangan bilang ini soal ambil belanjaan lagi. " Ucap Alyssa mem- _pout kan_ bibirnya.

Wanita itu menyentil ringan hitung Elyssa, " Hihi kamu itu lucu sekali kalau marah. " Wanita itu mencubit gemas kedua pipi Alyssa seakan itu terbuat dari karet elastis.

" Adaw maaa, ini pipi bukan karet "

"Hihihi maaf, maaf habisnya.. Oh iya ini keranjang belanjaan nya, ini notanya Byee~ sampai ketemu dibawah " Wanita itu buru-buru turun tangga seperti kelupaan sesuatu.

Alyssa terpana sesaat, kemudian membaca nota.

" Daging, sawi, ikan ini, ikan itu, buah paprika dsb dsb Huah ini bakalan makan waktu...Huh, apa sebaiknya mampir ke Cafe nya paman Alistor dulu ya?? humm ya sudahlah...Dah diputuskan "

Alyssa ganti baju, memakai sepatu boot nya dan berangkat mengambil belanjaan.

Baru saja Alyssa membuka pintu, udara dingin langsung menerpa wajahnya.Di Inggris udaranya memang dingin dan Alyssa sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

Alyssa menjauh dari rumahnya, seorang diri turun kejalanan di bawahnya, membaur dengan para pejalan kaki asing yang melintas disana.

Saat itu pohon-pohon sudah menunjukan perubahan warna. Daun daun berguguran di jalanan, Alyssa berhenti di jembatan batu, menyaksikan sungai membawa pergi dedaunan warna warni yang jatuh kedalamnya.

" Kakak! itu Hard Maple! " Bocah blonde menarik narik baju kakaknya, telunjuk kanannya menunjuk nunjuk air sunggai.

" Oui, mana? " Sang kakak menanggapi.

" Itu kak! di bawah sana! " Seru adiknya mantap.

Sang kakak menoleh ke arah yang di tunjukan adiknya, tangannya ada di dagu, sedang berpikir sejenak.

" Gimana kak ? " Tanya sang adik penasaran.

Sang kakak melihat bergantian ke arah sungga, kemudian lingkungan sekitar jembatan itu. " Oui, kakak tahu! Ayok " Sang kakak mengandeng tangan adiknya dan pergi meninggalkan jembatan.

Pipi Alyssa merona melihat kelakuan dua orang asing itu yang menurutnya... Manis. Alyssa memang sudah memperhatikan tingkah dua orang asing itu sejak si adik memanggil kakaknya.

'Andai saja rambutku _blonde_ bukan _strawberry blonde_. ' Batin Alyssa. Alyssa menghela nafas sambil mempermainkan helaian rambut keritingnya. Alyssa memandangi sunggai untuk terakhir kali, kemudian pergi kearah yang berlawanan dengan direksi adik-kakak tadi.

XxXxXx

Alyssa menaruh keranjang belanjaan di meja kecil dekat pintu, dia melepas boot nya, menggabil belanjaannya dan...

" Mamaaa Lisa pul- lang? " Suara cempreng nan riangnya turun satu oktav, berganti dengan nada heran.

" Soree Alice! Cuacanya cerah ya? " Sahut seorang pria tak kalah riangnya.

" Lho papa? Kok dah pulang? "

" Oh soal itu..."

 **tap tap tap**

" Lisaa kuu sudah pulang ternyata." Seorang wanita -lebih tua dari Alyssa- tanpa malu meloncat dan memeluk Alyssa. " Uwaaa tante dah kangen banget, lama gak ketemu " Wanita makin erat memeluk. Sang korban pelukan hanya bisa menyerah dan menunggu dilepaskan.

Ibunya Alyssa hanya bisa geleng geleng melihat aksi Alyssa dan tantenya itu.

" Uh uh " Alyssa bergerak gerak berharap segera di lepaskan, namun sia sia. " Tante membuaku malu.." kata Alyssa merah padam.

" Uwwaa maafkan tante hehe habis tante kangen sih hehe " Ucap tantenya itu melepaskan pelukannya. " Oh, Arthur sepertinya tadi kamu bilang sesuatu?"

" Oh aku tadi mau bilang, aku pulang lebih awal karena mengantar kalian berdua. " Ucap ayah Alyssa sambil menyeruput tehnya.

Alyssa mendongak ke arah tantenya " Om juga ikut, tante ? "

" Iya, Om mu juga ikutan, tahu gak, Sa, selama di pesawat tadi Om mu tanya tanya soal kamu loh. " Kata tanten Matte tersenyum lembut.

" Beneran, Tan? Masa sih Om Berwald yang galak itu ? "

Arthur hampir saja tersedak tehnya sendiri akibat menahan tawa saat mendengar komenan anaknya tentang kakaknya itu.

"Yaah Lisa masih gak per- "

Pintu terbuka seorang pria tinggi berkacamata dengan mantel dan syal yang membalut tubuhnya masuk.

" Hei siapa bilang aku galak?!"

Semua orang di ruangan menoleh ke arah pintu. Yang jadi pusat perhatian mengucap salam dengan canggung.

" Selamat sore, aku pulang " Mata di balik kacamata itu mengejap heran " Lho? Apa aku melawatkan sesuatu? "

" Oh tidak tidak ada" Geming semua orang minus Berwald.

" Haha haaha" Mereka semua menertawakan betapa canggung situasi yang terbentuk.

" Baiklah semua sebentar lagi makan malam, jadi silakan lakukan apa pun sebelum makan malam. " Kata ibu Alyssa usai tawa mereka mereda dan hening sesaat.

" Martha, tunggu malam ini biar aku saja yang masak. " Ucap wanita bernama Matte itu bangkit dari duduk, menyususul ibunya Alyssa ke dapur.

" Aku ikut juga" ucap Berwald berdiri " Serahkan urusan panggang memangga padaku." Katanya, berlari kecil menyusul ke dapur.

Alyssa memandangi mereka bertiga yang menghilang di pintu dapur. Meninggalkan dirinya bersama dengan ayahnya yang membaca koran.

Alyssa membayangkan apa saja yang tersaji untuk makan malam. Alyssa merasa beruntung punya Om dan Tante yang yang pandai masak.

Alyssa duduk, membaca di sofa ruang tamu bersama ayahnya. Beberapa menit berlalu dan aroma harum pie apel sudah sampai di ruang tamu. ' Hmmm masaknya tante nih' Pikir Alyssa. Senyum jahil terbentuk di bibir Alyssa.

" Yah, Besok besok jangan masak batu dengan mentega lagi ya. " Ucap Alyssa datar.

Arhur tersedak tehnya, air teh ada yang tumpah di bajunya. "HEH?!"

Alyssa sudah berlari naik tangga, tertawa puas lantaran sukses mengerjai ayahnya. Mengabaikan kicauan ayahnya yang mulai berargumen tentang scones ala dirinya.

Ternyata gagal nonton tidak terlalu buruk juga. Iya kan?

 **Tamat**

 **Arthur K.** (Inggris) sebagai Ayah

 **Alyssa K. (Nyo!Scotland** ) sebagai tokoh utama

 **Matte K. (Nyo!Denmark )** sebagai Tante

 **Berwald O. (Sweden)** sebagai Om

Author rasa ini fic yang cocok buat event Lebaran seperti sekarang :v

Saya selaku author mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1439 H. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.


End file.
